


Illegal Meetings and Other Acts of Rebellion

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Super City [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Dates, Gen, Jason setting Percy up on dates, M/M, Paranoid Percy Jackson, Percy leaves his door open, Sally Jackson being everyone's parent, Sally Jackson can see the future, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Superhero names, implied Percy crushing on Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Percy illegally slips out of Super City to meet his mom. Frank accompanies him when Jason says he has something else to do. They haven't hung out before, and through the trip, they bond.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Frank Zhang
Series: Super City [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876090
Kudos: 4





	Illegal Meetings and Other Acts of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my notebooks, and I realized that this was never typed up and posted. So here you go.

Frank was quiet. It wasn’t unusual, especially since he was flying around Percy as a common bird. Kind of a giveaway, if you asked him, but Frank hadn’t shifted in front of cameras, so maybe he knew what he was doing more than Percy thought he did.

Percy pulled his oversized blue hoodie further down as he dodged another camera drones. He hated the cameras people carried more. It was so hard to avoid cameras when they could be used by strangers that wouldn’t leave you alone. He hated the idea that someday the drones may reach that level of annoyance.

Frank landed on his shoulder for a moment, and Percy shrugged him off, screwing his mouth in a scowl. Jason was supposed to be coming with him, but he was “preoccupied,” so Frank had volunteered. He was being such excellent company. Why had he even volunteered? Percy didn’t need anyone keeping an eye on him!

He hopped up and pulled the ladder down before scrambling up the metal walkway to his mom’s window. It was already halfway open in anticipation of his arrival. Frank flew through the opening, before Percy pulled it all the way open. Show off. He slipped through the window and eased it closed behind him.

“There are cookies on the countertop,” Sally called from further in the apartment. She always knew when he’d arrived. The greeting left Percy feeling warm and he quickly gathered the blue chocolate chip cookies, shoving one in his mouth.

Frank was perched on a little tree, watching Percy. He froze, feeling like he’d been caught, and Frank was about to start screeching and bring everyone running. Which was dumb. He’d get caught too. Unless he was a spy.

He dumped the cookies back on the plate and ate the one in his mouth. Sally came into the room, walking past bird Frank. She smiled at Percy tinged with sadness and pulled him firmly in a hug. He fought back tears as he clung to her. He half expected Frank to shift back and interrupt their reunion, but he didn’t say anything. And when Percy dared to look up at him, he looked sad. For a bird anyway.

His mom pulled away and whipped her eyes. “I found a shirt you might like at the store the other day. Let me get it real quick.” She touched his cheek like she could hardly believe he was standing in front of her. Then she disappeared back out of the room.

Percy shoved his hand in his pocket, hating that these stolen moments were all he could get with him mom. He should’ve grown up in this house, get hugs and cookies like this every day.

“She’s nice. I can see how she attracted Poisiden’s attention.” Frank’s voice, jolted Percy up. He was standing I in his human form with a hoodie like Percy. He was gazing at where Sally had disappeared. Percy’s fists clenched.

“Jealous? You’ve been stuck in Super City your whole life, haven’t you?” He wanted to say it meanly, but it came out more curious toward the end. He hadn’t really talked much to Frank, though Jason had, and he seemed to think Percy would like him.

Frank shrugged, sinking into his hoodie. “My family’s been there for generations. I’ve never really been out. Like this.” He paused. “How’s she doing by herself?”

“She’s getting married next month to this teacher, Paul Blowfis. He seems like a nice guy. I mean from what she’s told me. I can’t meet him because…” Percy gestured at them. “I did take an outing to watch him from a distance.” He shrugged. “I think I would’ve liked him as a teacher.”

Frank watched him closely. “I thought you had problems with authority, like teachers.” Percy gave him a hard look, and he backed up a step. “You always seemed to be arguing with them.” He glanced at the door. “That’s going to make it harder to visit her.”

Percy snorted. “I’ll manage it. I’ve done it for years.” He eyed the shifter out of the corner of his eye. “You going to tell?”

Frank tilted his head to the ceiling. Percy felt his shoulders tense. He should have seen if Leo or Nico would go with him. His mom would’ve liked to see Nico again or even Annabeth.

“I’ve never been out like this before, and you do this once a month.” He met Percy’s eyes. “Buy me the best food here, and I’ll keep your secret.”

“Are you blackmailing me?”

An odd little grin flitted at the edge of Frank’s lips. “I don’t think that’s what I’m doing.”

Percy’s face burned. “Are you asking me out?” He blurted. If Jason was trying to set him up on a date, Percy was going to start piling bricks in his room.

His mom chose that moment to saunter back into the room with a tower of wrapped gifts in her arms, unloading them into Percy’s arms. “Sorry for taking so long. I wanted to make sure I had everything for everyone. This one’s yours, and this one’s for Nico, and this one’s for Jason, and this one’s for Leo, and this one’s for Annabeth. I think that’s everyone.” She paused, seeing Frank. “Oh, I haven’t met you before.” She looked at Percy. “Who’s your new friend?”

“This is Frank. It’s his first time out. We haven’t really hung out before, but Jason had… something to do.” That excuse was real suspect with Frank asking him out now. Frank awkwardly waved at her.

Sally nodded and gestured for them to take a seat on the couch. “What have you and your friends been up to? I’ve only seen what they’ve shard with the news.”

“Nico’s got an undercover mission in Italy. He calls us at least once a week, though Jason’s pressuring to do it more to make sure he’s okay. Annabeth’s been working on an architect design for a new apartment complex in Super City. Apparently they’re filling up quickly. And Leo’s doing some ‘secret project’ that he won’t tell anyone about. There’s not a lot of really exciting stuff going on, right now.”

“I doubt that.” She sighed. “I hardly ever see Nico anymore. Tell him to visit me when he gets back. Now Frank, tell me about yourself. Percy, don’t eat all the cookies, save some for your new friend.”

Percy looked at her guiltily three cookies already shoved in his mouth. He held out the plate to Frank, dutifully, who gently took one. “Thank you Mrs. Jackson.”

“Call me, Sally.”

Frank nodded, blushing. “I’ve lived in Super City my entire life. My family’s there. You might recognize me as uh… Shape-Changer. It’s a dumb name. I picked it when I was a kid. I’m working on picking a new one.”

Sally smiled brightly. “I look forward to it. Here, I’ll take the plate. You’re going to have to leave soon. I’m having unexpected visitors. And maybe Jason will be done with whatever he’s working on when you get back, Percy. I know how much you like him.”

Frank gave him a sharp look like he didn’t know Percy had a crush on Jason. He wasn’t exactly subtle about it. Frank moved into Percy’s space, almost towering over Percy with his extra inches. Percy felt a shiver run down his spine. “What was that about unexpected visitors?”

“Mom’s got a gift. She’s usually good at keeping it hidden. Come on. Let’s go.” He pulled Frank back toward the window. “Bye Mom.”

She waved. “I want to see a picture of you in that sweater when you visit next.

“This is the best pizza there is. I mean it’s not blue, but you can’t beat the taste,” Percy explained through each bite of pizza.

Frank took a bite of his own slice, and nodded in approval. They had gotten a whole pizza and a table away from everyone else. “What’s up with the blue?”

Percy froze, staring at his pizza as his stomach turned. “When I was younger, my mom dated this real jerk of a guy. He threatened to turn me in if my mom left. She didn’t let me know that then. But he hated blue food—thought it was unnatural. So making everything blue was my mom’s little rebellion against him. Not that it mattered. She managed to stay hidden her whole life, and I blew it by the time I’m seven.”

He could feel Frank’s gaze on him, and he took another bite of the pizza, like maybe it would chase the terrible taste in his mouth away. His mom used to take him here before he was taken by the government to be set up with the other supers. He wished desperately that he could turn back the clock and be seven, sitting here eating pizza with his mom.

Frank reached over and gently took Percy’s hand, pulling his attention back to him. “Your mom sees the future. It’s a lot easier you to hide than controlling water. I’m sure she doesn’t blame you for what happened, so don’t blame yourself either.”

Percy smiled at him and wiped his eyes. Seriously. He was making a great first impression with all the waterworks. He squeezed Frank’s hand. “You know she’s going to basically adopt you like she has Nico, right?”

Frank grinned. “I think I can handle that.” He didn’t pull his hand away even as he went back to his pizza. It left Percy feeling unreasonably giddy.

“It looks like you two are getting along,” Jason commented as Percy came back to his room with a couple packages. Frank had volunteered to deliver Annabeth and Leo’s gifts with greetings from his mom.

Percy narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you mean? You didn’t mean we’re getting along like I’ve got a boyfriend, did you? I mean, you’ll always be my best bro. He can’t beat you out in half a day.”

Jason grinned. “You’re dating? Congrats. I knew you two would be a good match.”

Percy threw Jason’s present at his face much to the blonde’s laughter. “You totally set us up, ass. Mom says hi, by the way.”

He slipped into his bedroom and pulled out his own sweater. It was blue with his dad’s symbol on it and a knitted hood attached to it. That symbol and a single picture he kept on his nightstand was all he had of his dad.

Tears threatened his eyes again, and Percy quickly tossed off his hoodie to pull on the new one, determined not to let it get to him.

“It looks good on you. Maybe you should make it part of your uniform, Wave Crasher,” Frank whispered in Percy’s ear.

Percy felt his whole body burn, and he stumble into the wall. “What the fuck are you doing in my room?”

“You left the door open, and I wanted to see the sweater. You didn’t even glance at it.” He flushed. “I’m sorry. I should’ve knocked first.”

“Next time, please do. And I’ll remember to close my door.”

“No you won’t!” Jason called from outside. “You always leave it open to see any supervisors coming.”

“Nobody asked you, Jason!” Percy called back, while Frank dissolved into laughter in front of him.


End file.
